Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway
|tracklength = |notrack = Single and double track |gauge = |el = |speed = |elevation = |map = |map_state = collapsed }} The Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway – almost always referred to as "the S&D" – was an English railway line connecting Bath in north east Somerset and Bournemouth now in south east Dorset but then in Hampshire, with a branch from Evercreech Junction to Burnham-on-Sea and Bridgwater. Strictly speaking, the main line ran from Bath Junction to Broadstone, as the line between Broadstone and Bournemouth was owned by the London and South Western Railway, while the line between Bath Junction and Bath was owned by the Midland Railway. It was never a high speed line: its winter business was carrying freight and local passenger traffic over the Mendips, but in the summer season the S&D came into its own, carrying a heavy service of Saturday holiday trains from northern towns to Bournemouth. It was often referred to as "the Slow and Dirty", or sometimes "the Slow and Doubtful", but it always commanded a considerable loyalty from railway enthusiasts, and when it closed in 1966 it was widely mourned. Overview The Somerset and Dorset Railway (S&D) was created in 1862, as an amalgamation of the Somerset Central Railway and the Dorset Central Railway. By the following year, it ran from Burnham-on-Sea in Somerset to Wimborne in Dorset. From Wimborne, the S&D trains could use a line owned by the London and South Western Railway (L&SWR) to reach Hamworthy on the South Coast. It was anticipated that substantial traffic would be attracted to this cross-country link between the Bristol Channel and the English Channel. When this failed to materialise, the Company, which was already in dire financial straits, decided to gamble everything on one last desperate bid for increased traffic, and built an extension from Evercreech Junction to Bath to join up with the Midland Railway. This new line provided a through route with the Midlands and the North of England, and the South Coast. It managed to produce a substantial increase in traffic, but too late to save the Company, which went into receivership and in 1875 it became jointly owned by the Midland Railway and the L&SWR,Introduction upon which it was renamed the Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway (S&DJR). After the 1 January 1923 Grouping joint ownership of the S&DJR passed to the LMS and the Southern Railway.Awdry, Christopher (1990). Encyclopaedia of British Railway Companies. Patrick Stephens Ltd. Page 237.Casserley, H.C. (1968). Britain's Joint Lines. London: Ian Allan. ISBN 0-7110-0024-7. Its attractions were its quirky individuality, its fascinating and varied scenery (captured particularly by the photographs and pioneering cine films taken by Ivo Peters), and the way it seemed to struggle against overwhelming odds. Its main line climbed to above sea level at Masbury, and it contained several single line sections, but on summer Saturdays it managed to handle a considerable volume of holiday trains, when it seemed every possible locomotive was drafted into service to handle heavy trains requiring double-heading and banking over the steep gradients. Its origins lay in times before the railway network in England had settled, and both local and strategic aspirations structured the line's earliest days. Work has now started to restore some remnants of the S&DJR to working condition. The S&D in the early 1960s The fame of the Somerset & Dorset line reached its peak in the first years of the 1960s, just before final closure as part of the nationwide reduction of railway services, usually called the Beeching Axe. The main line was still active, carrying local passenger trains and a daily long-distance train, The Pines Express, from Manchester to Bournemouth West, reversing at Bath Green Park. Local freight on the route survived in adequate volumes, although the Somerset coalfield was largely exhausted and coal traffic had dwindled. On summer Saturdays, the line continued to carry a very heavy traffic of long-distance trains, from northern towns to Bournemouth and back. It was part of the charm of the route that the originating towns were mostly on the former Midland Railway, as if the railway grouping of 1923 had never taken place. These trains brought unusual traffic combinations to the route, and the home fleet of BR standard class 5 4-6-0s and the BR standard class 9F 2-10-0s were augmented by strangers such as LMS Jubilee Class 4-6-0s from the north and West Country Pacifics from the south. As assistance over the steep gradients was usually required, the original S&D class 7F 2-8-0s were pressed into service to assist, or handling lighter trains on their own. The route remained steam-worked almost entirely until closure, though some diesel units were provided in the final years. After closure, diesels worked demolition trains, and some diesel workings operated to Blandford Forum after the line had closed. Freight in the 1960s was largely in the hands of Stanier 8Fs, Standard 4-6-0s and the S&D 7F 2-8-0s, assisted by Jinty 0-6-0Ts and GW 57XX Pannier Tanks; freight trains were assisted in rear by these locomotives over the Combe Down summit and over Masbury. The Highbridge branch trains were latterly worked by Collett 2251 0-6-0s, and Ivatt 2MT 2-6-2Ts. Geography The S&D main line ran south from Bath Queen Square (later renamed Green Park) to Radstock, at one time the centre of the Somerset coalfield, and then over Masbury summit, at 811 feet (274 m) above sea level crossing the Mendip Hills, via Shepton Mallet and entering the catchment area of the River Stour to Wincanton and Blandford, joining the L&SWR Weymouth line at Poole, the S&D trains continuing to the L&SWR station at Bournemouth West. The branch line from Highbridge to Evercreech Junction had been the original main line, when attracting steamer traffic across the Bristol Channel had been an objective. It traversed an area of very low population density, and when the marine connection ceased, only Glastonbury and Street in the centre of the route contributed any worthwhile income. There had been other, shorter branches, but these too generated very little traffic and they had all closed by the early 1950s. Serving only a string of medium-sized market towns between its extremities, the S&D generated a modest internal traffic, and it had daunting operational costs due to the difficulty of its main line. Its strategic significance was the formation of a through route between the Midlands and the South Coast, by connecting with the Midland Railway at Bath. The Midland Railway linked Bath to Bristol and via Gloucester to Birmingham and the North. Heavy summer holiday passenger traffic and healthy through freight business was the result, but the long and difficult main line was very expensive to support the business. There was only one intermediate connection on the route, at Templecombe railway station where the Salisbury – Exeter route was crossed. There was an awkward layout there, requiring through trains to reverse along a spur between the S&D main line and the east-west L&SWR main line. The throughout journey time for ordinary passenger trains was typically four hours, although the limited stop holiday expresses managed it in two hours. Much of the S&D was single track, but the main line was double track from Midford to Templecombe, and from Blandford to Corfe Mullen. Crossing trains on the single line sections always added operational interest to the line, but the focus was the quirky operation of trains calling at Templecombe. These had to reverse from Templecombe station to Templecombe junction (for southbound trains, and the reverse for northbound). The station pilot at Templecombe was kept busy with these evolutions and the light engine movements associated with them. In at least one case a northbound train set back on to a southbound train at Templecombe Junction, to be pulled into the station by the southbound train engine; after station duties the equipage was pulled back to the junction by the northbound train engine, and the two trains were then uncoupled to continue on their separate ways. A sample timetable is shown in outline at the end of this article. History The Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway came into existence in 1 November 1875.Robin Atthill & O. S. Nock, 1967. The Somerset & Dorset Railway. Newton Abbot: David & Charles. ISBN 0-7153-4312-2. It was formed when the Somerset & Dorset Railway ran into unmanageable financial difficulties and they leased the line for 999 years to the Midland Railway and the London and South Western Railway jointly.Casserley, H.C. (1968). Britain's Joint Lines. Shepperton: Ian Allan. ISBN 0-7110-0024-7. The origins of the Somerset & Dorset Railway lay with two separate companies, which built sections of line, each with their own ambitions. The Somerset Central Railway The Somerset Central Railway started out as a local railway line designed to give Glastonbury transport access for manufactured goods, to the Bristol Channel and to the Bristol and Exeter Railway's main line. It soon saw that a longer connection southwards was useful, and made an alliance with the Dorset Central Railway, and built an easterly line to join that railway at Cole. Origins The Somerset Central Railway opened on 28 August 1854 from Glastonbury to Highbridge Wharf. Glastonbury was then an important manufacturing town, but its location made the transport of goods difficult. Coastal shipping was still dominant for transport and the Bristol Channel ports of Bridgwater and Highbridge were about 18 miles away. The Bristol and Exeter Railway (B&ER) had been opened, passing through both those towns, in 1841. Highbridge was chosen as the destination because a route to Bridgwater would have been much more challenging technically, because of high ground to the east of Bridgwater itself. The Glastonbury Canal had been bought by the friendly B&ER, and by arrangement with them the canal was closed and the railway built partly on the course of the canal, reducing construction cost. The line was opened as broad gauge, as a feeder to the B&ER, and had stations at Glastonbury, Ashcott, Shapwick, Edington, Bason Bridge (opened in 1862), and Highbridge at the B&ER station. There were goods facilities at Highbridge Wharf, to the west of the B&ER line. The line was worked operationally by the B&ER. Initial results were encouraging, and the original objective of the railway, to give Glastonbury access to the maritime and railway transport links at Highbridge, was successfully achieved. Development Highbridge Wharf became a hive of activity, and at this early date coastal shipping was still an important means of transporting goods. To reach South Coast destinations the ships had a difficult and hazardous passage round Land's End, and there were hopes that the railway could become the core of a transport chain bringing manufactured goods, especially metal goods, from South Wales to the Southern Counties, and taking agricultural produce back to feed the industrial population in South Wales, using shipping across the Bristol Channel. The success of Highbridge Wharf for goods traffic encouraged ideas of expanding passenger traffic across the Bristol Channel, and on 3 May 1858 the Somerset Central Railway opened an extension from Highbridge to a new passenger pier at Burnham, expecting heavy passenger traffic. The pier was actually a slip, a broad ramp 900 feet (274 m) long, sloping down at 1 in 21 into the tidal waters; and steamers berthed alongside at the point where the adjacent part of the slip was at a suitable height. Rails were laid on the slip, and single wagons were worked down to the steamers using a wire rope; passengers, however, walked to a platform at Burnham station nearby. In both cases the arrangement was awkward and inconvenient, and the anticipated traffic growth never materialised, and the Burnham Pier, which had cost £20,000, was a financial failure. At the eastern end, a branch to the important city of Wells was opened on 15 March 1859. This had originally been planned to be part of a main line extension towards Frome, where the Wilts, Somerset and Weymouth Railway could be joined, giving the yearned-for access to the South Coast towns, but by now the Somerset Central thought that joining up with the Dorset Central Railway would be a more cost-effective option. Wells therefore was a branch line only, with the station at Priory Road. It too was broad gauge, and one intermediate station at Polsham was opened in 1861. The impetus now however was the south-easterly link with the Dorset Central Railway, and parliamentary powers were sought for the extension to Cole. The link to Cole Cole was no destination in itself, but was the agreed point of meeting up with the Dorset Central Railway. The important town of Bruton lay nearby, but its topography made a closer approach difficult. The Wilts, Somerset and Weymouth Railway had been opened in 1856, giving broad gauge access to the Great Western Railway (GWR) system, but the Somerset Central wanted only to get standard gauge access to the Dorset Central Railway and the South Coast. Parliamentary powers were sought and the standard gauge was specified, but pressure from the broad gauge B&ER – who feared loss of the feeder traffic from the line it had supported – led to a requirement to lay broad gauge and to make a junction with the Wilts Somerset and Weymouth where the lines would cross. The line from Glastonbury to Cole opened on 3 February 1862 and mixed gauge track was laid, although the required connection to the Wilts Somerset & Weymouth was never opened. Glastonbury to Highbridge and Burnham was converted to mixed gauge at the same time. Intermediate stations between Glastonbury and Cole were West Pennard, Pylle and Evercreech. The Dorset Central Railway Initial opening The Dorset Central Railway had started with higher ambitions than the Somerset line. Its promoters had originally intended a connection to the north via Bath, but their actual railway started more modestly. It opened on 1 November 1860 from the London and South Western Railway (L&SWR) station at Wimborne, to the important market town of Blandford. The Blandford station was south of the river Stour. The line was worked by the L&SWR. This and all of the Dorset Central Railway's lines were standard gauge. Intermediate stations were at Spetisbury, and Sturminster Marshall. Northwards aspiration Seeing that its northwards destiny could best be served by an alliance with the Somerset Central Railway, it obtained powers to extend to Cole and join that railway there, and it opened part of this route, from Templecombe to Cole on 3 February 1862, the same day that the Somerset company opened its section to Cole. There was one intermediate station, at Wincanton. All of this northern section was worked by the Somerset company. Templecombe Templecombe was a small community and its significance was the connection to London over the Salisbury & Yeovil Railway's line. The DCR trains used the Salisbury & Yeovil Railway station on the main line. The difference in levels between the two lines and the availability of land induced the company to make the physical connection facing towards Salisbury and London, and the junction was to the east of the S&YR station. The S&YR provided a track from the point of junction back to their station, and DCR trains arriving from Cole had to reverse from the junction to the S&YR station. It is unlikely at this early date that through running (without calling at Templecombe) was contemplated, and the DCR spur probably did not connect directly into the S&YR main line. Formation of the Somerset & Dorset Railway The Somerset Central Railway and the northern part of the Dorset Central Railway were worked as a single unit from the beginning, and on 1 September 1862 the two railways were amalgamated by Act of Parliament, under the title Somerset & Dorset Railway. At this time therefore, the system consisted of: * the original main line and its eastward extension, running from Highbridge to Templecombe (the junction with the Salisbury & Yeovil Railway); * the Highbridge Wharf extension and the Burnham extension at the western end; * the separate portion from Blandford to Wimborne Junction. Closing the gap The new company opened the missing link from Blandford to Templecombe on 31 August 1863, and now the original dream of a link from the English Channel to the Bristol Channel materialised. The L&SWR allowed through passenger trains to run over their line between Wimborne and Poole, reversing at Wimborne. The Somerset and Dorset company therefore operated trains from Burnham to Poole and on the branch to Wells. At this time the Poole station was on the western side of Holes Bay, at the location that ultimately became Hamworthy Goods. Intermediate stations between the point of junction at Templecombe and Blandford were Templecombe (S&DR station), Henstridge, Stalbridge, Sturminster Newton, Shillingstone and Blandford. The original connection from Cole to the Salisbury & Yeovil Railway (S&YR) had faced towards London, and the new line diverged half a mile or so north of the S&YR line, passing under it by a bridge. The S&D Templecombe station was provided between the new junction and the S&YR bridge. The opening of Sturminster Newton station prompted the renaming of the Sturminster Marshall station to Bailey Gate (after the adjacent turnpike gate) to avoid confusion. At Blandford, a new station was built, situated more conveniently to the town, and the earlier DCR station south of the River Stour was closed. Templecombe complications Templecombe had suddenly become the most important interchange point on the system, and trains from Wimborne needed convenient access to a station. The company provided its own "Lower" station on the direct north-south line a little north of the S&YR line on the east of its own line. S&DR passengers had their own station, but the through traffic from Glastonbury and Highbridge to London was important, and would not think well of the half mile walk between the two stations. To accommodate those passengers, the S&YR operated a shuttle train service between the two stations. This arrangement could hardly continue, but the topography of the village was challenging. The solution eventually adopted was to construct a new west-facing connection entering directly into the S&YR station. Because of the height difference it made its junction with the DCR main line some distance to the north at a new junction. The east-facing connection to the S&YR line was severed, although the spur was retained as a siding connected at the Templecombe S&DR end. At some later date, it became obvious that the S&D station to the east of its main line was almost useless, as nearly all trains called at the main (Upper) station to make connections. The Lower station was closed and a short platform, Templecombe Lower Platform, was provided on the west side of the main line, adjacent to the main road. There were no facilities on it, and only the last train from Bournemouth and certain other very early or late trains used it. Bournemouth reached at last In the first half of the 19th century, Bournemouth was an insignificant hamlet, and when a railway from London to Dorchester was being planned, no importance was attached to the coastal area. Later as the town grew many of its wealthier inhabitants blocked the coming of the railway as they felt it would spoil the exclusivity of the town by allowing access to tourists from all classes. Accordingly the railway from Southampton to Dorchester cut inland to pass through the important towns of Ringwood and Wimborne. There was a branch to the west of Holes Bay from Poole Junction (now Hamworthy) to a station called Poole, situated to the west of the bridge over the inlet. This was the "Poole" station that Somerset & Dorset trains reached over L&SWR tracks, reversing at Wimborne. This was inconvenient for the town of Poole, and the L&SWR interest built a railway to reach Poole itself from Broadstone, opening on 2 December 1872, and through a daughter company from Poole to Bournemouth on 15 June 1874. The Bournemouth station eventually became Bournemouth West. Somerset & Dorset trains transferred from the Hamworthy station to the new Poole station immediately, and extended to Bournemouth as soon as the extension was opened. They still had to reverse at Wimborne, as the Corfe Mullen connection did not materialise until 1885. The Bath extension In earlier times the massive port and industrial centre of Bristol had been the northerly magnet, but in the intervening years other railways had interposed themselves. But the Midland Railway had reached Bath in 1869 and the S&DR decided to head for that destination. This had the advantage also of crossing the North Somerset coalfield. An Act of Parliament was obtained which included running powers for the last half mile into Bath over the Midland's line, and the use of their Bath station at Queen Square. The terrain was quite different from the previous ground covered; the Somerset Central had originally crossed the Somerset levels, and the southerly sections had followed undulating ground in river valleys. The Bath extension would involve formidable civil engineering works including several tunnels and lofty viaducts. When completed it would present long and daunting climbs at a ruling gradient of 1 in 50, and a summit high on Mendip Hills at 811 feet (247 m). , now a private house ]] The line was completed remarkably swiftly, notwithstanding financial difficulties which involved the contractor discontinuing work for a period, and on 20 July 1874 the Bath Extension—almost immediately thought of as the main line, was opened. There were four passenger trains each way every day; two of them carried through coaches from Birmingham to Bournemouth. Intermediate stations were at Wellow, Radstock, Chilcompton, Binegar, Masbury, Shepton Mallet, and Evercreech New. The original Evercreech station was renamed Evercreech Junction. Financial exhaustion and lease The completion of the line to Bath brought a further massive traffic increase, but the financial burden of the loans taken to build the Bath extension weighed the little company down even more, and it soon became clear that even day-to-day operating expenses could not be met. Atthill describes the Bath extension project as an act of financial suicide. The company realised that the game was up, and sought purchasers. The GWR and the B&ER were obvious candidates, but in August 1875 a 999-year lease was abruptly agreed to the Midland Railway and the L&SWR jointly, and this was confirmed by Act of Parliament on 13 July 1876. The purchase price was generous, being calculated by the Midland and L&SWR as much to exclude the GWR and B&ER from Bournemouth as anything else, and the rental income enabled the S&DR company to pay its shareholders 3½%, a considerable income in those years of very low inflation. The railway route was now the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway. The Joint Committee With the lease to two very powerful companies, the operation of the Joint Line (as it was now called) would no longer be hampered by shortage of money. The Midland Railway and the L&SWR set up a joint committee, and divided up responsibilities so that the Midland was in charge of motive power, and the L&SWR provided the infrastructure and rolling stock. The serious accident at Foxcote, near Radstock took place on 7 August 1876, within a month of the formal takeover of responsibilities, and must have brought home to the parent companies the urgency of their intervening to bring things into good order. Operation of the complex stretches of single line had been done by Absolute Block working, but without any form of physical train staff (supplemented by telegraphic train orders issued from an office at Glastonbury), so the L&SWR set about replacing this by the Electric Train Tablet method of single-line control. Aside from that, the new management consolidated the links with mineral extraction interests near the line. At Wells, two other railways, originally independent, had approached the S&D station there (Priory Road). The East Somerset line from Witham led in from the east, and had a station opposite the S&D station. The Bristol & Exeter operated a Wells branch from Yatton, with a station at Priory Road. The S&D station sat exactly between them and while these railways remained broad gauge, connecting them, a connection was difficult. Eventually they were absorbed by the Great Western Railway (GWR), and then converted to standard gauge, and on 1 January 1878 a through connection was made, so that goods traffic exchange was now possible, and GWR passenger trains could run throughout from Yatton to Witham, through the S&D station. They did not make calls there until 1 October 1934, and ceased to do so when the S&D Wells branch closed in 1951. The main line transit from Bath to Bournemouth was still hampered by the necessity of reversing at Wimborne, and the Joint companies built a new cut-off line from Bailey Gate to what became Broadstone station. The new line ran alongside the Wimborne line for the first two miles to Corfe Mullen and the cut-off carried its first goods traffic on 14 December 1885, and was fully brought into use on 1 November 1886. It is not clear why the ten-month delay took place, but it may be connected with objections from the town of Wimborne at the obvious loss of train services. In 1889 and 1891 the Midland Railway and the L&SWR bought out nearly all of the stock of the original S&D shareholders, so that they finally became joint owners of the line. Bridgwater joins the S&D The original Somerset Central Railway company had considered the important town of Bridgwater as its western terminus, but had decided that the difficulties of constructing a route were too great. However the Bridgwater Railway Company made the connection from Edington Road, renamed Edington Junction, to Bridgwater, opening the seven mile line on 21 July 1890; there was one intermediate station at Cossington and a Halt at Bawdrip.Thomas, David St John, (1966). A Regional History of the Railways of Great Britain, Volume 1: The West Country, (Third edition), Newton Abbot: David & Charles From that time, there was a viable passenger transit from Bridgwater to London via Templecombe, in competition with the GWR route via Bristol. The nominally independent Bridgwater Railway had a working arrangement with the L&SWR and the line was operated from the outset by the S&D. After the 1 January 1923 Grouping ownership of the line passed to the Southern Railway.Awdry, Christopher (1990). Encyclopaedia of British Railway Companies. Partick Stephens Ltd. Page 179. Working of single line From the late 1870s a number of the single line sections were made double track, to improve handling of the heavy train service, and by 1905 about two-thirds of the main line mileage was double track, and trains could now run throughout from Bath to Bournemouth with reasonable convenience, excepting only the awkward arrangement at Templecombe. Southbound trains calling there (to make connection into the L&SWR Exeter main line) had to be hauled back to the S&D junction by a spare engine, then to continue their southward journey; the corresponding evolution in reverse was necessary for northbound trains. This complexity persisted until the final closure of the S&D line. However the remaining single line sections proved a serious delaying factor for the traffic. Safety on single line sections was secured by every train carrying a token for each single line; instruments at the signal boxes were electrically interlocked to ensure that only one token could be out of the instruments for any one section at a time. The tokens had to be handed to the driver of every train by the signalman, and in the case of express trains, this meant slowing to walking pace to secure the handover. Alfred Whitaker, the S&D locomotive engineer, developed a mechanical apparatus; part of this fitted to the locomotive cabside consisted of jaws which caught a loop on a pouch containing the token; the pouch was held at the lineside in a special delivery holder. The token to be given up by the train was correspondingly caught by a catcher fixed at the lineside. This system enabled token exchanges to take place at 40 mph, and considerably accelerated the handling of through trains at single line crossing places. The main line was single from Bath Junction to Midford (inclusive), from Templecombe Junction to Blandford with crossing places at Stalbridge, Sturminster Newton, Shillingstone and Stourpaine, and from Corfe Mullen to both Wimborne Junction and Broadstone Junction. Locomotives and rolling stock Locomotive and rolling stock on the Somerset and Dorset was largely defined by those running the line, the 5 main phases were: * Somerset and Dorset, 1863–1875 * S&DJR – Midland Railway (MR) & London and South Western Railway (LSWR), 1875 – 1923 * Post grouping – London Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS) & Southern Railway (SR), 1923–1948 * Nationalisation – Southern region (BR), 1948–1958 * Nationalisation – Western region (BR), 1958–1966 The early locomotive fleet was bought in from suppliers, and as the company was always in financial difficulties, the stock was never to the highest specification. The company had its own Locomotive, Carriage and Wagon works at Highbridge. This closed in 1930 and the locomotives were transferred to the control of the LMS. Things improved considerably when the Joint ownership started, and the Midland Railway provided more powerful and reliable traction. Even so the Midland Railway's policy of building small engines was spectacularly unsuitable for the heavy gradients and heavy loads of the S&D. For many years, right up to 1959, a Midland design of 4-4-0 class 2P was the mainstay of the express passenger traffic, with variations of 3F 0-6-0 freight tender engine and 0-6-0T tank engines. A revolutionary change took place when the Midland built a small fleet of 2-8-0 tender engines to handle the heaviest freight trains—the unique S&DJR 7F 2-8-0 series—with Walschaerts valve gear and the greatest tractive effort ever delivered by a Derby locomotive, with the exception pf the "Lickey Banker" 0-10-0. After nationalisation in 1948 the Southern Region Battle of Britain and West Country 4-6-2 locomotives were a common sight. The heavier Merchant Navy 4-6-2 was not used on the line. In the final few years, GWR Collett 0-6-0 tender locomotives in the 22XX class handled all of the Highbridge branch work, and LMS standard Jinty types dealt with the shunting duties. The LMS 4F 0-6-0 tender locomotives worked some trains down from Bath—they were commonplace on the Bath to Bristol services—and the Western Region drafted in green liveried standard class 5 4-6-0s in the 73XXX series, with class 4 75XXX locomotives working from the Bournemouth end. The 7F 2-8-0s were pressed into passenger service in summer. Some standard tanks classes operated on the line, the most powerful being the standard class 4 2-6-4T in the 80XXX series; these had one disadvantage, in that the water tanks extended along the cabside and this prevented the fitting of the Whitaker tablet exchange mechanism there. The final three or four years saw a small fleet of 9F 2-10-0 locomotives working on the heaviest passenger trains, including 92220 "Evening Star", the last steam engine to be built by British Railways. These locomotives proved ideal for the S&D, delivering considerable power, good steaming, and high adhesion. These heavy freight locomotives had relatively small wheels, and had never previously run with passenger trains, but with the Pines Express they were easily able to reach, and perhaps exceed, the 70 mph line speed limit on the better, downhill parts of the route. After a review of the velocities of the reciprocating masses and coupling rods, a 60 mph maximum speed was urgently imposed. Diesel multiple units were trialled on the route about 1959 when dieselisation of branch lines was in full swing elsewhere, but their relatively low power made them impractical for the steeply graded route. Service in 1938 ]] The S&D's domestic train service was not fast, and except on summer Saturdays, there were a handful of stopping services, several of them running from Bath to Templecombe and from Templecombe to Bournemouth separately, and even the through stopping trains waited for some time at Templecombe. Some trains ran from Highbridge to Templecombe, and a few of the trains started from Bristol, reversing at Bath. (All these comments apply "and vice versa" wherever appropriate.) The 1938 Bradshaw Bradshaws July 1938 Railway Guide, 1969 reprint. Newton Abbot: David & Charles. ISBN 0-7153-5824-3. gives a good snapshot of the train service: Stopping trains took the best part of four hours for the Bath to Bournemouth journey. In July 1938 stopping trains left Bath Queen Square at * 06:50 (Bristol TM to Bournemouth) * 08:30 (to Templecombe) * 09:20 (Bristol TM to Bournemouth fast, 2hrs 35mins Bath to Bournemouth) * 10:20 Clifton Down via Bristol TM to Bournemouth semi-fast, 2hrs 35 mins Bath to Bournemouth) * 13:10 (to Templecombe) * 14:50 (to Templecombe; 15:00 on Saturdays) * 17:05 (to Templecombe) * 18:35 (to Bournemouth) * 21:00 (to Evercreech Junction, continuing to Wincanton on Wednesdays and Templecombe on Saturdays) * 23:00 to Midsomer Norton The last train of the day from Bournemouth to Templecombe terminated there at the lower platform instead of reversing into the Upper station. A summer Sunday evening train started from the Lower Platform and ran to Bournemouth Central, but there were only one or two trains on Sundays. The connections at Templecombe were poor, and this probably reflects timetable improvements over the years on the Waterloo – Salisbury – Exeter line that were not supported by S&D connectional arrangements. The early possibility of making a fast Bridgwater to Waterloo journey via Templecombe has vanished by 1938. Summer Saturdays increased this traffic immensely over the domestic business; holidaymakers returning home wanted to leave Bournemouth in the morning, but the southbound arrivals travelled later in the day (having left northern towns in the morning). There were thirteen long distance trains handled over the S&D, all but one of them with Bournemouth as their southern terminal. The exception ran to Sidmouth and Exmouth, leaving the S&D at Templecombe; in later years it ran from Cleethorpes, forming an interesting coast-to-coast service. The holiday trains otherwise avoided Templecombe, and many ran non-stop from Bath to Poole taking two and a half hours from Bath to Bournemouth. The northern terminals were mostly Midland railway towns, with Bradford in the lead. Two southbound trains and one northbound train started on Friday night and ran through the small hours. Branch lines Six trains a day ran on the Highbridge line from Burnham-on-Sea to Evercreech Junction taking about 70 minutes for the 24 miles – two morning trains continued to Templecombe. A seventh train ran as the last of the day from Burnham-on-Sea to Wells, and the first train of the day in the reverse direction also ran from Wells to Burnham-on-Sea. In addition there were eleven daily trains in summer between Highbridge and Burnham-on-Sea only. The Wells to Glastonbury line saw six trains each way daily, and the Bridgwater branch had eight trains each way (plus one Wednesdays only down train) daily. These more or less connected with trains for Evercreech at Edington Junction. Closures The beginning of the end was as early as 1951 with the closure of the branch from Glastonbury to Wells. In December 1952 passenger services were withdrawn on the branch from Edington Junction to Bridgwater (Edington Junction being renamed 'Edington Burtle'); followed by closure of the branch on 1 October 1954.Harrison, J.D. (1981). The Bridgwater Railway. Locomotion Papers, LP132. Headington: The Oakwood Press. ISBN 0-85361-403-2. The short section of branch-line from Highbridge to Burnham-on-Sea closed to regular services in 1951, though through specials continued to use the line until September 1962.Butt, R.V.J. (1995). The Directory of Railway Stations. Sparkford: Patrick Stephens Ltd. ISBN 1-85260-508-1. Highbridge was the new branch terminus and was renamed several times, becoming: 'Highbridge & Burnham-on-Sea'. In 1956 four of the smaller stations on the Dorset section of the main line were closed as an economy measure. In 1958 management of the line north of Templecombe was transferred from the Southern Region to the Western Region of British Railways. In the five years after this, through trains from the north and the Midlands were diverted to other routes, notably the daily Pines Express, which was re-routed after the end of the summer timetable in 1962. In Summer 1962 John Betjeman (before his knighthood) visited the Somerset and Dorset to make a short BBC documentary, entitled "Branch Line Railway", first broadcast in March 1963. Starting at Evercreech Junction, Betjeman travelled the 24 mile stretch to Highbridge and Burnham-on-Sea, making a plea for this branch line to be spared by Dr. Beeching. The black-and-white film was issued on video by BBC Enterprises in 1987. A further small closure affecting the S&D in 1965 of the Bournemouth West terminus station saw S&D trains in the last months starting from and ending at Bournemouth Central. An active campaign to save the line was lost when in 1965 the then Transport Secretary Barbara Castle confirmed its closure, despite the then new Labour government promising no further railway cutbacks. Closure scheduled for 3 January 1966 was deferred when one of the road operators withdrew his application for a licence to provide some of the alternative road services, and an emergency service was introduced on that date instead. This reduced the number of trains departing Bath to four a day (06.45, 08.15, 16.25 and 18.10), and two a day (06.55 and 16.00) from Highbridge.There were no through trains other than the 18.46 from Bournemouth Central on Saturdays, with journeys being broken at Templecombe and no suitable connections provided. There were no services on Sundays. Finally, on 7 March 1966 the whole S&D line from Bath to Bournemouth – and also the Evercreech Junction to Highbridge line – was closed under the Beeching Axe and dismantled, except for three short sections. At the northern end, from Highbridge to Bason Bridge Creamery, and Writhlington Colliery (accessed from the former Great Western line at Radstock until 1973). At the southern end Blandford Station remained open, accessed by a branch from Broadstone until 1969 for freight access. Accidents * Foxcote (Radstock) collision, 1876 * Combe Down Tunnel runaway, 1929 From 1922 onwards, the Eclipse Peat Works industrial tramway had a level crossing on the SD&JR Burnham-on-Sea branch, west of Ashcott railway station. The Eclipse also had a level crossing on the SD&JR branch further towards Glastonbury. In 1949 a British Railways passenger train from Highbridge collided with an Eclipse narrow gauge diesel locomotive crossing on the level and left the track, ending up in the Glastonbury Canal. Restoration, Renovation and Preservation of the Future Sections of the line are being actively restored by several different groups. These include: Somerset & Dorset Railway Heritage Trust The Somerset & Dorset Railway Heritage Trust at Midsomer Norton South The Trust also aim to restore the former part of the line to Chilcompton as well as plan to in future, operate a 2 mile ride-round trip. This would include full restoration of the former Chilcompton Tunnel as part of this proposed project. Shillingstone Railway Project/North Dorset Railway The Shillingstone Railway Project, supported by the North Dorset Railway Trust, at Shillingstone railway station. These two are heritage railway attractions intending to run standard gauge trains. The railway station project is known as the North Dorset Railway with Shillingstone as its headquarters. The project also aims to restore the line between the sites of Sturminster Newton and Stourpaine and Durweston as well. Gartell Light Railway There is also a narrow gauge line south of Templecombe – the Gartell Light Railway – which uses a short section of S&D trackbed, with a planned extension northwards to Templecombe. Somerset and Dorset Railway Trust At on the West Somerset Railway the Somerset and Dorset Railway Trust operate a museum of historical items and rolling stock originating from the S&D. The New Somerset and Dorset Railway A group called the New Somerset and Dorset Railway, has been set up with the aim of restoring the line between Bournemouth and Bath, along with key branch lines, as a commercially viable railway running freight and commuter services (with provision for heritage services too). The group was formed 6 March 2009 as a reaction to climate change, peak oil, capacity restraints on the existing railway network and inefficiency in other forms of transport. Their intention is to buy up stretches of trackbed and buildings, as well as lobbying local and national government and encouraging restoration work along the line. They aim to present a document 'The Case for a New S&D' soon. The first step is the purchase of the site of Midford station, and restore it for use as an information office and operating base, although track will be re-laid (possibly towards Wellow) as part of the route reopening. The New S&D are now also restoring Spetisbury station in Dorset in cooperation with Dorset County Council, which will echo the role of Midford but with the addition of refreshment facilities. Non-railway use preservation Bath Green Park station has been fully preserved. With road access gained over the former railway bridges, in the former goods yard and approach roads Sainsbury's have developed a supermarket, while the main engine shed houses a series of small businesses and twice-weekly market. Two Tunnels Greenway The section from Bath Green Park to Midford was bought and retained by Bath Council as part of their Two Tunnels Greenway. Under the management of Sustrans, who input £1M of the £1.9M project cost, the scheme provides a dual walking and cycle path from the centre of Bath to Midford, where it intersects with National Cycle Route 24. In July 2010, the council transferred the care of the Devonshire and Combe Down Tunnels to Sustrans. The section was opened on 6 April 2013. Glastonbury Festival The trackbed from Steanbow Crossing to Cock Mill Crossing, between the sites of Pylle and West Pennard stations, crosses the site of the Glastonbury Festival and functions as an internal road within the festival site. There are gates at both points where it crosses the perimeter fence. Maesbury Railway Cutting Maesbury Railway Cutting between East Horrington and Gurney Slade is a Geological Conservation Review site because it exposes approximately of strata representing the middle and upper Lower Limestone Shales and the basal Black Rock Limestone. Both formations are of early Carboniferous (Courceyan) age. Preserved locomotives that saw service on the S&DJR no. 53809, on display at Bath Green Park Station (now a car park), 6 March 2006]] *S&DJR 7F 2-8-0 **88 – West Somerset Railway **53809 – Midland Railway Butterley *GWR 2251 Class **3205 – South Devon Railway Trust *LSWR Class T9 **30120 – Bodmin and Wenford Railway *SR Q Class **541http://www.maunsell.org.uk/virtual%20shed/541/541_profile.htm Maunsell Locomotive Society - 541 Profile - Bluebell Railway *SR West Country and Battle of Britain classes **34028 Eddystone – Swanage Railway **34039 Boscastle – Great Central Railway **34046 Braunton – West Somerset Railway **34051 Winston Churchill – National Railway Museum **34053 Sir Keith Park – Severn Valley Railway **34067 Tangmere – West Coast Railway Company **34105 Swanage – Mid Hants Railway *LMS Ivatt Class 2 2-6-2T **41241 – Keighley and Worth Valley Railway *LMS Fowler Class 4F **44422 – Churnet Valley Railway, but on loan to the Nene Valley Railway *LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0 **44806 – Llangollen Railway **45305 – Great Central Railway **45407 – East Lancashire Railway *BR Standard Class 4 2-6-0 **76017- Mid Hants Railway *BR Standard Class 4 4-6-0 **75027 – Bluebell Railway **75078 – Keighley & Worth Valley Railway **75079 – Mid Hants Railway *BR Standard Class 5 **73050 – Nene Valley Railway **73082 Camelot – Bluebell Railway *BR Standard Class 9F **92203 Black Prince – North Norfolk Railway **92212 – Mid Hants Railway **92214 – Midland Railway Butterley **92220 Evening Star- National Railway Museum **92245 – Barry Tourist Railway Neither of the S&DJR Sentinels has been preserved but a similar locomotive is under restoration at Midsomer Norton railway station. References * Cobb, Col M. H., (2003). The Railways of Great Britain: A Historical Atlas. Ian Allan Publishing Ltd. ISBN 0-7110-3002-2. Additional reading * Adley, Robert (1988). Covering My Tracks. Patrick Stephens Ltd ISBN 0-85059-882-6. * Daniels, Gerald and L A Dench (1974). Passengers No More Ian Allan. * * Hawkins, Mac (1986). The Somerset & Dorset Then and Now. London: Guild Publishing. * Lucking, J.H. (1968). Railways of Dorset. Railway Correspondence and Travel Society (no ISBN). * Mitchell, Vic and Keith Smith (N/D).Country Railway Routes: Bath to Evercreech Junction. Middleton Press. ISBN 0-906520-60-6. * Oakley, Mike (2002). Somerset Railway Stations. Midhurst: Dovecote Press. * ISBN 0-906520-97-5. * ISBN 0-7153-4164-2 External links * * *Google map showing route of Somerset & Dorset Railway *The Somerset and Dorset Railway Trust *S&DRT history *Shillingstone Station Project *Somerset and Dorset Railway Heritage Trust at Midsomer Norton *S&DJR Signalling *S&DJR Photographic Route Map * Category:British joint railway companies Category:History of Dorset Category:History of Somerset Category:Rail transport in Dorset Category:Rail transport in Somerset Category:Somerset coalfield Category:Closed railway lines in South West England Category:Railway companies established in 1875 Category:Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway